You Have Me Confused With Someone Else
by MisunderstoodDreamer7
Summary: Elphaba accidentally casts a spell that makes people think that she's Galinda, and Galinda's the green girl! Kinda AU if you wanna look at it that way. Fiyerba fluff. Musicalverse. *Gasp* She actually wrote a musicalverse! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when Elphaba finds a spell and accidentally switches lives with Galinda?? Mayhem!! Set after the Lion Cub incident, but before Elphaba gets the letter from the wizard. Fiyerba fluff!  
No, I have never seen the play, but I know what happens, and I know just about as much as people who have seen it before. (I'll see it this summer!! :D)  
Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)**

**Disclaimer: 'Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart.'**

* * *

Elphaba stood on the ladder in the library, scanning through the dusty old books looking for something interesting to read. The library was disserted, as it normally was, and she enjoyed the solitude. Her green fingers skimmed over the spine of a book battered and faded with age. Elphaba pulled it out and flipped through the pages. She stopped at a random page and looked at the text. Spell and charm incantations lay before her, along with an explanation of what the spell would do. She closed it and hopped down, her eyes sparkling with the prospect of learning. She checked out her book and raced through the halls toward the stairway that led to the roof. As she passed people in the hallway, she tried to ignore the stares and whispers and occasional rude remark or insulting nickname that was thrown her way. She turned the corner with her head down and kept walking. Ignorant people. She had learned to ignore them by now, but it still stung a little. She looked up quickly to make sure she wasn't about to run into anyone and saw Galinda and her posse gathered around chatting. Fiyero, the scandalous Winkie Prince, (As well as Galinda's boyfriend.) stood to the side looking bored, yet pleased with being around so many cute girls. He saw Elphaba coming and flashed her a small, warm smile. Elphaba ducked her head as she felt heat rushing to her cheeks.

_Damn him!_ She thought as she rounded another corner almost at a run, coming to her flight of stairs.

_Why does he have to be so darn cute?!_

She normally wasn't one to fall for boys, not to mention blush when they smiled at her. She never blushed at anything! But ever since the Lion Cub incident, she had developed a small crush on Fiyero. Okay, so she had kinda had a crush on him before the Lion Cub rescue, but now it was bigger. She had realized that there was a smart, thinking Fiyero behind the playboy façade he put on. A Fiyero that felt and cared about stuff bigger than girls. Plus, he was really cute. She came to the door at the top of the stairs and pushed t open onto a small section of the roof. A small table with a chair was off to one side, and a bench sat looking out over the school yard. She had gotten permission from the librarians to work up her and she had decided to add some furniture. Now it was her own private area where she could do what she pleased without the interferences from the other students. She sighed happily and sat down on the bench with her book. She flipped through the pages, every now and then stopping to read a spell, occasionally saying the incantation in her mind. She stopped at one spell and read the description next to it.

'_Switcher Spell. Causes anyone within the vicinity of the cast to think the caster is someone of the casters choosing.'_

Elphaba raised her eyebrows at that. A spell that would basically cause you to switch lives with someone else. He mind drifted to Galinda. Her life was perfect. She was adored by everyone, and got everything she wanted. "What I wouldn't give for a day or so in her shoes." Elphaba grunted.

Shaking her head, she returned her attention back to the spell. The incantation looked harder than the other spells, and she smirked, happy to have something to challenge her. She read over the incantation in her mind a few times, before trying it out loud to see how it sounded and felt on her tongue.

"Ah ta te tum Ke laume te, Ah ta te tum Ke laum te." She murmured. She frowned. She was hoping the spell would have been at least a little more challenging to say, but she had finished it with ease. She closed the book and stood up. She had been out there longer than she thought, and the sun was setting behind the Shiz towers. She gathered her things and left the roof, starting towards her dorm.

When she reached her dorm door, she could hear squealing and giggling on the other side. She groaned, but opened the door non-the-less, preparing herself for her bubbly roomie.

Galinda was sitting on her bed, bouncing up and down with one of the girls that normally followed her around. Elphaba shut the door rather loudly to let them know she was there, and crossed the room to her bed. As soon as she was in sight, the two popular girls stopped giggling and sat there glaring at her.

"Elphie, that was awfully rude to slam the door." Galinda said, once the green girl had sat on her bed with a _wump_. Said green girl only grunted in response and opened back up the book of spells.

"I think I should go Galinda." The other girl (Was it Pfanee?) said. "It's gotten a little to _green _in here for my liking." She shot a nasty glare at Elphaba and picked up her things. Galinda accompanied her to the door, whispering something in her ear, shooting a small glance at Elphaba. Pfanee nodded and spoke up. "Goodnight Miss Galinda." Then hurried out the door.

"Good riddance." Elphaba muttered with her nose still in the pages of the book. She heard the door close and looked up to se a very annoyed Galinda walking back into the room.

"Miss Elphaba, could you at least try to get along with people?" she asked while starting to remove her pounds of makeup.

"No." Elphaba replied, starting to read again.

"You need to make more friends." Galinda stated. "Oo! I know, I could give you another makeover!"

"No." Elphaba said, still not coming up out of her book.

Galinda's bouncing stopped and she sat there pouting. "Please Elphie?" she pleaded with her best puppy dog face.

Elphaba snapped her book shut and looked up at Galinda.  
"No. I don't want another makeover." She cringed slightly at the word. "Besides, it wouldn't do any good." She finished as she pulled on a nightgown and crawled into her bed. Galinda pouted some more, but let the matter drop. She finished getting ready for bed and got in her pink infested bed.  
"Good night Elphie. Fresh dreams!" she said as she turned of her light. Only a grunt was heard from the other bed.

* * *

**Okay, tell me what you thought of it! Yes, this is my first ever musicalverse, so don't be to harsh please, I'm used to writting bookverse. Consturctive critisism is appreciated, but no flames.  
The more reviews I get, the sooner the next chapter will go up! So please review!!  
(Also tell me if I got Galinda's name right. I don't know when she changes it in the play, so let me know if it's supposed to be Glinda or not.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's chapter two! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been SO busy.  
And just a heads up, this has a note passing scene in it. Bold is Fiyero, and italicised is Elphaba. (Just in case anyone got confused, though I don't think it's that confusing.)  
Let me know what you think!  
**

* * *

  
The next morning, Elphaba awoke early, as usual. She got up and dressed, braiding her hair and sorting through her books before packing up for the day's classes.

Galinda was still snoring slightly from her bed, so Elphaba thought she would do her the courtesy of waking her up. She grabbed one of her books and put it in her pillowcase. Making sure not to hit the blonde in the head, Elphaba chucked the pillowcase at her, hitting her on her side.

"Ow!"

Galinda shot up out of bed, jumping around their room holding her side. Out of make-up and with her hair a giant poof-ball on her head, she was quite a sight. Elphaba just barely repressed the urge to laugh and smirked instead.

"Good, now you're up. I'll leave you to do whatever you do to get ready then." Elphaba said still smirking slightly.

"Elphaba! That hurt!" Galinda whirled to face her roomie, her hair falling partially in her face. With her nostrils flared, her eyes wide with anger, and her disheveled appearance, Elphaba couldn't help but laugh this time.

"It's not funny Elphie!" Galinda screeched, grabbing her make-up and running into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Elphaba's laughter eventually quieted down and she walked over to the bathroom door.

"Galinda?" she called, knocking lightly.

Something hit the other side of the door, and Elphaba was Galinda would be buying new make-up this weekend. She sighed and tried again, not wanting to have her only friend mad at her, though she knew it wouldn't last long.

"Galinda, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was only trying to get you up so you would have time to get ready. I'm really sorry. Forgive me?"

The door opened slightly, and Galinda peeked out.

"Promise you won't do it again?" she sniffled.

Elphaba sighed. "Yes, I promise I won't do it again. So do you forgive me or what?"

The door opened all the way and Galinda wrapped her in a hug.

"Of course I forgive you Elphie. I could never stay mad at you!"

Elphaba stood stiff as a board, still not used to physical contact with people, and gingerly patted Galinda on the back.

"Okay, that's enough. Now lets go, otherwise we're going to be late."

Galinda released her and skipped over to her stuff. Elphaba relaxed her body, and grabbed her things, walking over to the door and holding it open waiting for the blonde.

The two started down the hallway to their first class. Elphaba had Life Sciences first and Galinda had Literature.

The blonde babbled on about meaningless stuff and Elphaba tried to listen, though not very hard. She was mentally preparing herself for the scorn from the students.

Soon they came upon a group of Galinda's 'followers'. The group turned their attention to the two friends as they got closer. Galinda waved to them as Elphaba ducked her head in hopes that they would just ignore her and fawn over Galinda as they normally did.

"Good morning girls!" Galinda called out to them, skipping the rest of the way to meet them. They all mumbled 'hello's' and 'hi's' in response, some of them looking away from Galinda. Elphaba walked up next to Galinda, avoiding eye contact with the group of girls.

"I'm going to head off to my class now. I'll see you later Galinda." she said and started to turn and head away from the group quickly, but a hand grabbed her elbow, stopping her.

"Wait Elphaba." One of the girls said.

Elphaba sighed and without turning around said, "What is it"

"We have first period together, so why don't we walk together?"

Elphaba snapped around and stared at the girl. It was Pfanee, the same one who had insulted her just last night. She stood before her smiling, still holding onto her elbow.

"What?" Elphaba asked in shock. Galinda wore a similar expression to Elphaba's, but the rest of the girls looked as if this happened everyday.

"I said we should walk to class together." Pfanee said, finally letting go of her arm.

_This must be some joke._ Elphaba thought. _Another plane to humiliate me._

"Why would you want to walk with me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. Pfanee laughed at that and linked their arms together. "Because I like you!" she giggled. Elphaba pulled her arm away quickly.

"Since when?!" she almost cried. Pfanee looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well ever since I met you I guess." Elphaba snorted and started walking away. She called back over her shoulder, "Nice try. Not going to happen." then rounded a corner and disappeared. The group of girls just stared after her. Finally Galinda turned to Pfanee and asked, "What was that about?"

Pfanee just looked at her funny and gave a small shrug. Then she raced off after Elphaba, the rest of the girls quickly following or going their own way. Galinda was left standing there quite confused She shook her head and started walking to her class by herself, wondering what was going on.

Elphaba walked thorough the halls towards her class, still thinking about what had just happened.

_She must have been put up to it. _She thought as she dodged the people passing her. _Either that or there was some prank she wanted to pull. _With that thought, Elphaba looked up to make sure she wouldn't be ambushed. Seeing none, she strode down the hall with her head held high, avoiding contact whenever possible. Her eyes however where not really cooperating. They kept glancing at almost everybody that passed. And for good reason. Everyone she passed that saw her smiled at her and/or waved. Some people even said 'hello' or words along the same lines. She could feel herself slowing and shrinking into herself under the stares. Not just the stares which she was used to, but the _kind _stares. She quickened her steps, and soon found herself racing towards her classroom. She saw the door to the Life Sciences classroom in sight and sighed with relief, finally slowing to a walk.  
She thought she had finally gotten away form all the weirdness when Boq rounded the corner and spotted her

"Miss Elphaba!" he called waving and trotting over to her with a huge smile plastered across his face.

"What Boq? Shouldn't you be mooning over Galinda or something instead of bothering me?"

Boq made a face and said, "Why would I want to flirt with her?" he shuddered. "You're much prettier."

Elphaba just stared at him with her mouth half open. She shook herself and said, "What are you playing at? Is this some joke everyone's in on?"

Boq just looked confused and moved to hold her hand. Elphaba jumped away from him, covering her mouth to muffle her yelp. What was going on?!

Boq quickly pulled his hand back and turned a deep red.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "I just….I wanted-sorry." he stammered.

Elphaba continued staring at him in shock and slight disgust. She finally found her voice and spluttered a hasty good-bye as she raced for her classroom.

She threw open the door and shut it behind her quickly. Unfortunately all the weirdness had caused her to get there just before the bell rang, resulting in her not getting her usual seat and also having everyone watching her.

She closed her eyes and breathed deep before opening them again. Only one seat was left, which was the one next to Fiyero. She cursed in her head and walked over to it, chin held high.

"Thank your for joining us Miss Thropp." Doctor Nikidik drawled as she sat down. She only responded with a slight nod of her head. The class started and Elphaba was quick to take notes as normal.

About half way into the lesson, Elphaba felt something prodding her arm. She turned to see Fiyero trying to pass her a note, while still looking forward. She took it and read it.

**Hey, why were you so late? You're normally the first here.**

She quickly scribbled down a reply and passed it back.

_If you must know Master Fiyero, I was distracted by the strangeness of our fellow peers._

He passed it back.

**What strangeness? And by who?**

Another pass.

_That is frankly none of your business Master Tigelaar._

**Aw, but by you being my friend, it makes it my business. Please Elphie?**

_Okay, let's get some stuff straight here. First of all, who says I'm your friend?_ (Oh how she wanted this to be true.) _Second, don't call me that!_

**Ouch. That hurt. Fine then, Miss Elphaba, but please tell me? Pretty please?**

As he passed it back, he gave her his best puppy dog eyes, and that accompanied with what was written in the note did it.

_Fine. But if I tell you, you have to promise to stop bugging me: I'm trying to listen!_

**Fine. Now please tell me.**

_Aren't we impatient? Okay, so first Pfanee wanted to walk with me to class. She offered to!_

As she wrote this she stole a quick glance to where said girl was sitting. Pfanee smiled and waved at her, and Elphaba quickly turned around.

_See?! She just smiled and waved at me!_

Fiyero read this and took his own peek at Pfanee, before responding.

**Okay…so what else?**

_Boq was flirting with me! He even tried to hold my hand!_

As Fiyero read this he felt jealousy and slight anger towards Boq boil up inside him, but he shook it off.

**Well, maybe they really do like you. Maybe it just took some time.**

Elphaba turned to stare at him with her mouth open after reading it.

_Why would anyone like me?_

**Why _wouldn't_ anyone like you? You're smart, caring, a rebel, (which is very attractive btw.) and pretty.**

As Elphaba read this she could feel her checks grow hot. She was half tempted to stop the conversation there, but didn't.

_Liar._

**Why would I lie about that stuff? Elphaba, it's true! I meant everything I said. And if I wasn't dating Galinda…actually, I was considering breaking up with her…**

_No. You're lying. You're in on the joke everyone's playing! And you wouldn't break up with Galinda! You have her and you wouldn't want anyone else. You two were made for each other. You deserve each other…_

**I want you though…**

Luckily at that point, the bell rang and Elphaba was saved from having to respond. She gathered her completed notes and everything else and dashed for the door, but not before Fiyero grabbed her hand. She flinched from the physical contact, and tried to pull away.

"Elphaba please! I was being serious. I really like you and-"

"No. I don't believe you!" she almost shrieked, finally wrenching her hand away and raced through the door leaving a very confused and hurt Fiyero.

Elphaba raced through the hallways, ignoring the smiles, waves, and greetings from every student.

_Why would Fiyero say things like that?_ she thought.

_Surely he was only joking, but even he's not that cruel. Maybe he really meant it._ a small voice in the back of her head said. _Maybe he really does care more for you than Galinda._

_No. Why would he want me when he has her?_ she told herself as she reached her next class. _Surely he was just fooling around like always._ she convinced herself. But still, she wasn't completely sure.

_Something's going on, and I want to know what._

* * *

**Okay, please review and tell me what you thought. I'll try to get chapter three up soon. (The more reviews I get, the sooner it goes up!)  
Oh, and I know alot of you have been visiting this story, but not reviewing! Shame shame! *Does shame fingers* Remember, if you like this story and stuff, review and i'll get more chapters up sooner.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas! Okay, so i'm sorry I didn't get this up sooner. I had finals, and homework, and all that other crap. And I was also grounded from the computer...  
But, anyway, here's chapter 3, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't wish, don't start, wishing only ruins the heart...**

* * *

The day's classes ended and Elphaba found herself making a desperate attempt to get back to her dorm before the hallways filled up with people. Sadly, she only succeeded in getting a few feet from the door before she was surrounded by people all offering to carry her things or walk with her or wondering if she wanted to go get something to eat, or (she almost cried at this) got shopping.

"No! I don't wan to do anything with you people1 now leave me alone!" she finally burst. She raced down the hall and succeeded in making it to her dorm. She threw open the door and bolted inside before slamming it shut. She sighed with relief and slumped against the door frame.

"Elphaba?"

Galinda walked into the room where she was and smiled. "Oh good, you're back. I thought you would've gone to the library or something like you normally do."

"Yeah, well today's not a normal day." Elphaba muttered. "What are you doing back? You're usually out with some members of your group or whatever." She said, trying to get the topic off her. Galinda's smile faltered a little at that question.

"Oh, well they didn't seem to want to do anything today, so they obviously have something more important to do." She said a bit staunchly. "They've been acting quite strange all day."

Elphaba nodded, but didn't say anything as she got up and walked over to her desk.

It was silent for a few minutes before Galinda, back to her normal bouncy self said, "So how was your day Elphie?"

Elphaba only grunted, as she was already deep into her work. Galinda sighed and sat down at her desk. Since she had nothing better to do, she figured she might as well do her homework. (Or at least try.)

It was quiet and peaceful for about an hour when there was a knock on the dorm door.

Galinda, who had only gotten about three questions done, bolted to the door to answer it.

"Oh, Miss Pfanee! Miss Shenshen! What a lovely surprise! Do come in!" Galinda cried, ushering them into the room. It was obvious she had been bored out of her mind. Both came in grudgingly, looking at Galinda as if she were vile and repulsive to them. "Thank you uh, Miss Galinda, but we won't be staying long. We only came to see if Miss Elphaba would like to go out to dinner with us." They said, turning from Galinda to where Elphaba was sitting.

"No." she said, not looking up, wishing they would go away.

"Oh, please Elphie? It would honor us to no end for you to come with us." Shenshen pleaded, coming to kneel next to Elphaba.

"What sick joke is this?" Elphaba said, turning to glare at the two. "Why are you asking me? Why not Galinda?"

They scoffed and laughed a little.

"Why would we want to hang out with her? She's a freak."

They kept laughing harder, their faces going pink. Elphaba glanced nervously over at Galinda, and saw that her mouth was open, her eyes glistening with tears. She felt her heart break a little at the sight of her friend. Galinda let a tear slid down her cheek and sniffed some before turning and hurrying out of the room.

Pfanee and Shenshen, oblivious to Galinda's suffering finally quieted down their laughing and turned their attention back to Elphaba.

"So," they said, smiling at her. "want to go? Maybe we could go shopping after we eat."

If Elphaba had even been considering going before, she was quickly dissuaded at the mention of shopping.

"No. No, I don't want to go eat with you and I sure as hell don't want to go shopping. Now leave-please!" she said at last through gritted teeth at having to be polite to the two of them.

"Aw, come on Elphie. Everyone will be there. Please Elphie?" Shenshen pleaded.

"Yeah, come on Elphie. It will be fun! Pretty please?" Pfanee joined in.

They both continued to plead at her until she thought her head would explode.

"No! I will never do anything with you two1 Now get out!" she screeched at them, her face a dark green now. Both stopped mid sentence and stared at her with startled looks.

"Well, okay Elphie, if you're sure." Pfanee said quietly, walking with Shenshen over to the door. Elphaba didn't say anything, just glared at their retreating figures.

She sighed in relief as the door closed behind them and she slumped back against her desk. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily for a moment, rubbing her temples.

_What the hell is going on?! _She thought. _Those two have never been nice to me, and now they won't stop bugging me about hanging out with them!_

She searched he mind for an explanation, but could come up with none. She exhaled loudly and stood up again. She walked into the room where Galinda had run to and saw her laying on her bed sobbing. Elphaba walked over and sat down, carefully placing a hand on her roommates back. "Galinda? Are you okay?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Go away." Was the muffled response. "Why aren't you out with your new friends, having fun?"

"I don't want them to be my friends Glin. I didn't ask for this, they just started acting this way."

"Why?" Galinda moaned into her pillow.

"I don't know why they're acting this way. I wish I did, but I don't." Elphaba sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"No, I mean why do they think I'm a freak? And why do they like you more?"

Elphaba, who was slightly hurt by this comment, said, "I don't know that either. I have absolutely no idea what's going on Galinda."

Galinda looked up and nodded her tear streaked face. Elphaba sighed and got up, going back over to her desk. She glanced at the clock and sighed, disappointed. That little episode had cost her valuable study time. She sat down and started working again. She worked for awhile, always pulling out more books she needed.

She had pulled out just about all her books when her hand skimmed a rough, tattered spine.

She pulled it out and looked at it. It was the spell book she had checked out the day before. She had completely forgotten all about it in the strangeness of the day. She ran her hand over the front cover, cringing slightly at the contrast. She put it down and continued to stare at it, feeling as if the old book held the answer to something, but what?

"Elphie? Are you going to go to bed tonight of just stay up and do unnecessary homework?" Galinda asked in all seriousness, because she knew Elphaba would do that.

Elphaba glanced at the clock and cursed. It was nearly midnight now. She groaned and got up, grabbing her nightgown and changing into it.

"What you term as unnecessary, I call being ahead of schedule. " Elphaba said, glancing over at Galinda as she brushed out her ebony hair.

Galinda, who was already in her bed with the blankets pulled up to her chin, only scoffed.

As Elphaba climbed into her bed and turned out the lights, thoughts still on homework and the spell book, Galinda spoke up.

"Elphie, do you think things will be back to normal tomorrow?"

"I don't know Galinda. I really just don't know." Elphaba sighed.

"That's a first." Galinda snorted, turning over. Despite herself, Elphaba smiled at that and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you liked it. Please review! Free Christmas cookies to anybody who reviews! :D  
I will have chapter 4 up as soon as I can.  
And a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone! 'How long till next year?...It's gonna be a Happy New Year!' Yay RENT. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year's Eve everyone!!! I can't believe I got another chapter in before the new year. I'm so proud of myself. :D  
I was going to make this chapter much longer, but I decided that i'd just have more chapters. :) So here's the 4th chapter.**

**Warning!: This chapter contains an overload of Fiyerba fluff. Do not read if you are a Fiyerba addict.  
Side affect include uncontrolable giggling, smiling, other things that would make your friends and family wonder what's wrong with you, and an unprecedinted urge to go see the play, listen to As Long As You're Mine over and over for hours, and scream for him to kiss her already.  
If you experience any of these side affects, please call the Fiyerba hot line, operators will be standing by to take your call and try and help you. (We really doubt they will help.)**

**Disclaimer: Dont' wish, don't start, wishing only ruins the heart.**

* * *

Elphaba walked in the brisk air toward the library. She had first period open today and decided she would finish the homework she had started last night. She smirked, knowing that anyone she didn't want to see would not be in there.

She walked up the stairs of the building, glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one saw her, before slipping inside.

The library was quiet, as normal, and Elphaba sighed internally. She placed her things at a table in the back and began her work. Soon, she was completely finished with all her work. She glanced at the clock and groaned at the fact that she still had an hour before class. She was definitely going to stay in her safe haven so she decided to pull out the spell book that had been nagging at the back of her mind.

She flipped through the musty pages, careful not to tear them, unsure of what she was looking for, but looking for it nonetheless.

Her nimble green fingers stopped at a page that had a small dog-ear. She looked at the page and recognized it immediately. It was the page that had the switching spell on it.

Her mind rapidly started putting the pieces together, her heart rate speeding up as she reread the spell description.

_Causes anyone within the vicinity of the cast to think the caster is someone of the casters choosing for 72 hours._

Elphaba could've sworn her heart stopped after reading this.

"_What I wouldn't give for a day or so in Galinda's shoes."_

Her quick mind had put the pieces together long before she had finished reading. She tried to calm herself, telling herself that the spell wouldn't have been powerful enough to affect everyone at Shiz. Or could it? She didn't know anything about the range of spells, and she had done strange, powerful things like this before without her even knowing it.

Her breathing back to normal, she made a mental note to herself to ask Madame Morrible about spell ranges in her sorcery class that day, before jumping to a permanent conclusion.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice someone else come and sit down across from her. She only noticed when she felt something press against her arm.

She looked up straight into the face of Fiyero, who was smiling at her and sliding a book towards her. She glanced down and saw that it was one of hers. (Thankfully she hadn't needed it last night.)

"You left this yesterday when you raced out of class." Fiyero said, placing the book in her hands. Elphaba took it, only nodding in response as she didn't trust herself to speak as the familiar heat crept to her cheeks.

"How did you find me here?" Elphaba said quietly, after she put the book up.

Fiyero laughed at that, making Elphaba glare up at him.

"Elphaba, everyone knows they would find you here."

Elphaba cursed silently, knowing that was true. Thank the Unnamed God none of Galinda's friends (well, used to be friends.) would never be caught dead in the library.

"Fine, whatever. So you've returned my book. Now you should be running out of here away from me to Galinda, so why aren't you?" she snapped, turning away to hide her face.

Fiyero chuckled, placing a hand on her shoulder, causing her to stiffen at the contact.

"Because I want to do the exact opposite of that." he said, turning her so she was facing him again. She had just enough time to compose herself before looking him in the eye.

"Excuse me?" Elphaba replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't want to run away from you." Fiyero said, scooting closer to her as if to prove this point. "and I definitely don't want to go to Galinda. I'd much rather stay here with you." he placed his hand on her arm, immediately causing her stomach to flip, and the too natural heat to creep back to her face.

She shook herself, telling herself to focus instead of melting at the warmth in his blue eyes.

"Why?" she finally said, kicking herself for not coming up with something more clever.

Fiyero shrugged, leaning back. "I told you. I don't like Galinda that much anymore. She's sweet and all, but I'd rather us just be friends. I want to be with _you._" he stressed the word 'you', leaning forward slightly.

Elphaba felt her breath hitch, her heart accelerate and do a little happy dance. He, Fiyero, wanted her, Elphaba the green skinned freak, over Galinda, the most popular and prettiest girl in school. She felt a small smile creep onto her lips, but stopped herself.

He didn't mean what he was saying. He was under a spell. He thought she was Galinda so of course he was going to treat her that way. The small smile was quickly wiped of as her brain processed the information. She looked away, her head lowered and her eyes averted.

"No Fiyero." she said quietly. "You don't know what you're saying. You think I'm someone that I'm not. You have me confused with someone else."

"Elphaba, how could I ever mistake you for anyone else? I-" he started softly, but was cut off as Elphaba shot up from her chair, looming over him and glaring down at him.

"Oh of course, forgive me I forgot. How could anyone mistake me for someone else?" she hissed, whirling around and grabbing her things.

"Elphaba, I only meant-I didn't mean it like that!" Fiyero tried, stumbling over his words in surprise.

Elphaba whirled around to face him, her face full of rage, and behind that, hurt.

"Like everyone else, you refer to my looks and you make fun of them. Who could ever mistake the green artichoke for someone else? And I thought you were different from everyone else Fiyero, but I guess I was wrong about that to."

She stalked away from him toward the door.

"Fae! Wait!" he called, racing after her.

She froze in front of the door, her heart rate climbing for the millionth time that morning. She was going to have a heart attack if that didn't stop happening.

"What did you call me?" she whispered, not turning to look at him.

He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck and saying, "Well, I know you don't like Elphie, so I came up with Fae. Do you like it?"

Elphaba didn't say anything for a moment, just stood there. Finally she muttered out, "I have to go." and raced out of the library, her black braided hair trailing out behind her.

Fiyero couldn't help imagining how pretty it would've looked loose; almost like a cape…

He sighed again for many reasons and aimed a kick at a nearby bookshelf, resulting in him hopping up and down in pain like a fool. He cursed himself in his head and headed off for his class, his spirits dampered.

Elphaba walked quickly toward her class (even though she still had about 15 minutes before it started.) her head down, willing herself not to let tears fall. She would not permit herself to cry. She was stronger than that. But she couldn't ignore the hurt and disappointment tearing at her heart. The one small flame of happiness that had been lit by his nickname for her could not extinguish the anguish.

She had thought Fiyero was better than that. She thought he had looked past the skin and seen her for who she really was.

She stopped outside the class building and leaned against the side of it, sighing in frustration.

_Of course, he does think you're Galinda, so he could have been referring to her beauty._ the small rational voice in her head said.

"Yes, but he still said what he said, and it still hurt either way. Especially coming from him." She whispered to herself.

"Ugh!" she screamed as fresh frustration washed over her. She needed to find a way to reverse that spell so her life could go back to normal.

She laughed bitterly to herself at the irony as the bell rang. Who would've thought she would've ever missed her old life so much.

* * *

**Okay, so let me know what you think! I proof read it, so if there are any mistakes i'm sorry. I do this while looking at my notebook instead of looking at the screen or the keyboard. :D  
Free champaign(alcohol free of course.) for anyone who knows what the bookverse in there is.  
Oh, and let me know what your New Year's resolutions are! Mine are to finish more chapters quicker, get better grades, and spend more time thinking about Wicked. :D  
Happy New Year!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had major writers block and school to deal with. But i'm making it up with 2 chapters this time! Originally, I was going to put chapters 5 and 6 together, but then I thought it would be to long so I just split them up. Also, i'm really sorry if these chapters suck. These aren't my best writings I'll admit. I had writers block while I was writing them, so they probably won't be as good as some of my other stuff. If they are, I'm very sorry and I promise to do better next chapter.  
Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Elphaba strode threw the hallways, her brow furrowed in deep thought. She was still thinking about everything that had happened earlier that morning and groaned at the fact that she had next period with Fiyero. She walked into her classroom and groaned again

"Speak of the devil." She muttered as she saw him sitting next to the seat she normally sat in. Luckily, he hadn't seen her yet so she walked quickly down the aisle, looking for another seat.

"Hey Elphaba." Fiyero said, walking up behind her.

She flinched slightly and sighed. She hadn't expected to go unnoticed by him, but she had hoped he would've left her alone.

"Fiyero." She said, nodding her head softly and keeping her eyes averted. She shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, trying to think of somewhere else to sit, when Fiyero spoke up. "I thought I might sit with you today, if that's okay with you."

Elphaba hesitate d for a moment, battling against her heart and her sense. She finally nodded hesitantly and walked past him.

Fiyero beamed and followed her, sitting down. Elphaba looked around warily, trying to see others reactions and tell if this was some trick.

Nobody noticed them. They acted like that prince and the artichoke sat together everyday. Elphaba was just thankful Galinda wasn't in this class.

Class proceeded in surprising normality. Elphaba took notes and was pleased to see that Fiyero was making an effort at notes as well. The bell rang and the class emptied the classroom. Elphaba gathered her things and was surprised yet not to find that Fiyero was still there waiting for her when she turned to go.

"I thought I'd walk with you to class since we both have it together." He said when he saw the look of confusion on her face. Elphaba ducked her head as the blush started to creep to her face once again. She nodded her head without looking up and let him lead her out of the room.

They walked in silence down the halls, Fiyero smiling and Elphaba, now having regained her composure, with her face in a calm, neutral expression.

Her face may have been calm, but inside her was a torrent of feelings and questions.

Why was he doing this? Acting so nice to her? Why not off with Galinda? (She would not allow herself to believe it was the spell until she had absolute proof.)

_Maybe, just maybe, he really does care for you." _The annoying voice in the back of her head said once again.

She ignored it and focused instead on her feelings as the questions and possible answers were starting to give her a head ache.

She felt guilty first of all considering Fiyero was Galinda's boyfriend. She shouldn't even feel the way she did about him, much less spend time with him like this. But she could help it, she wanted him so bad…and it seemed like he felt the same.

Her insides did a little flip at that thought, and she pushed it away before it could get out of hand.

She also felt confused, but happy at the same time.

Confused about what was going on (though she dreaded she knew the answer now.) and happy that he was treating her this way. This brought her back to the guilt.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but deep down, she really didn't' care. She had an opportunity with Fiyero, even if it was a mistake, and she was going to take it and make the most of it, come what may and hell to pay.

With her emotions now settled, she relaxed and enjoyed walking with Fiyero. He looked down at her and smiled warmly, and Elphaba couldn't help smiling back.

They reached the classroom and walked in. Elphaba looked around and her joy vanished. She had forgotten that Pfanee, Shenshen, and several other members of Galinda's pose shared this class with her. Even if they weren't going to be mean to her, they were going to crowd around her and treat her like Galinda.

Elphaba couldn't decide which one she hated more.

Fiyero and she walked to their seat, Elphaba ducking her head as they passed the group, hoping to go unnoticed.

Sadly though, that never seemed to happen to her.

Pfanee, Shenshen, and some other girls followed and joined them at their desk.

"Hi Elphie! Hi Fiyero!" They chimed, causing Elphaba to cringe.

"Hey." Fiyero said, leaning back in his chair and casually draping an arm over Elphaba. She fought the urge to shrug it off, nodded to them and turned to get her books out.

"Elphaba, you hair looks so pretty today!" Pfanee squealed and ran her hand over it. Elphaba instinctively drew away and involuntarily closer to Fiyero. "Um, thank you." She stuttered, still not used to this treatment.

Pfanee smiled and she and Shenshen sad next to them for the rest of the class, chattering mindlessly about different things to Elphaba. She was eventually able to tune it out and focus on the class, though that wasn't easy to do with Fiyero sitting besides her smiling at her. She smiled slightly and continued tacking notes, hoping the class would continue this way.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought. And if you have any questions about it, I'll be happy to answer them. I can understand if you got confused. I don't think I wrote this very well, so yeah.  
Please review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so here's chapter 6. As I said in chapter 5, this was supposed to be part of chapter 5, but I figured it would be too long. Anyway, there's a part in here with Elphaba and Morrible that might be confusing. If it is or if you have any questions, I would be more than happy to answer them for you. Just let me know in the review or send me a message. :)  
So, here's chapter 6 and i'll have chapter 7 up hopefully soon. I just need to get it written first. Hehe.**

**

* * *

**

When the bell finally rang, Elphaba got up actually feeling happy. She had people being nice to her instead of scorning her and she had Fiyero treating her like a queen. She was actually, surprisingly happy.

"Bye-bye Elphie!" Shenshen chirped as she and Pfanee left for their next class.

"Um, yeah, bye." Elphaba said, still not accustomed to their friendliness.

Fiyero was smiling at her when she turned back around and she melted at the warmth on his face. They started walking down the hall, Elphaba not exactly sure where, but just happy to be walking with him.

They walked in silence for a few minutes when Fiyero spoke. "So, I was thinking…"

"Really? You?" Elphaba replied teasingly. Fiyero laughed and gave her a small push.

"I know, surprising huh? But seriously, I was thinking about things."

"What kind of things?" she asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Galinda related things." He answered, looking uncomfortable. "I was thinking about breaking up with her."

Elphaba stopped and gaped at him. He gave a nervous laugh and looked back at her.

"Fiyero, you can't." Elphaba finally said. "She loves you!"

"So? Maybe I don't' love her back. Maybe I love someone else." he turned to look at her again, his blue eyes boring into her. She turned away and he sighed.

"Please Fiyero. It would break her heart." She paused before adding. "Please don't. For me, please."

Fiyero sighed loudly and ran his hand through his hair. "Okay, fine." he finally said.

Elphaba nodded her head and muttered a weak 'thank you' without turning to look at him. Fiyero sighed again and started off. "I'll see you later." he muttered over his shoulder. He turned a corner and was gone.

Elphaba stared after him, then turned around and started off toward her next class, internally kicking herself.

_He doesn't mean it; he thinks I'm Galinda and that Galinda's me. He still loves Galinda. Stop getting your hopes up._

_But maybe, just maybe, he doesn't have you two mixed up. After all, your spell on the class during the lion cub rescue didn't affect him, so why should this one?_ The tiny, very annoying voice in her head whispered.

Elphaba froze with this realization. She shook herself and continued walking.

_No, no. That was just a one time thing, a coincidence._

She told herself as she reached her classroom. But a tiny seed of doubt had planted itself in her mind and refused to leave. She shook it away, turning to why she had begged him not to break up with her. Why had she? She rationalized it was because if Fiyero broke up with Galinda it would break her, and she didn't want to see her hurt. That, and she didn't think she could handle the tears.

She shook her head and opened the door to her class, chuckling slightly.

As soon as she stepped into the room, she was bombarded by a flying pink person.

"Elphie!" Galinda squealed, hugging her around the waist.

"Galinda!" she said in shock. "Hi." she stuttered, her face paling. She had completely forgotten that this period was sorcery.

"Good to see you Miss Thropp." Madame Morrible said from her desk. "Ready for today's lesson?"

Galinda let go of her and hopped down the isle of desks, picking up her training wand on the way.

"Uh, uh, yes of course." Elphaba spluttered, quickly setting down her stuff. She still hadn't had time to prepare what she was going to ask Madame Morrible, and the fact that Galinda was here, especially after what had just happened with Fiyero wasn't helping.

"Elphie? Are you okay? You look kinda…pale." Galinda said coming up behind her. Elphaba quickly composed herself and turned to Galinda. "Oh, yeah I'm fine." she lied, walking past her. "Just kinda tired."

Galinda looked at her quizzically and opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but was cut off as Madame Morrible started the lesson.

"I'll see you later Elphie!" Galinda chirped, prancing out of the room. Elphaba just lifted her hand in farewell, while she finished putting her things away. She looked up and saw Madame Morrible sitting at her desk, writing on some documents.

Elphaba took a deep breath and walked up to her. "Excuse me, Madame Morrible? Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Of course not dear, what do you need?" she replied, setting down her pen and looking up at her over the tops of her spectacles.

"Well, I was just wondering if someone like me accidentally cast a spell that was designed to affect people in a certain way, if it could affect the entire campus? Hypothetically speaking of course." she added quickly.

Morrible laughed lightly and made a motion with her hands as if waving something away. "Well, it does depend on the person, the persons skill with magic, and how badly the person wants what the spell does, as well as other minor things, but yes, I would say that if you or someone with your power cast a spell that was supposed to affect people, it would most definitely affect the entire campus."

Elphaba swallowed, but kept her face neutral.

"Okay, and is it possible for certain people to be unaffected, or would it just be coincidence?"

"Oh yes, it is very possible. Say for example you cast this hypothetical spell that affected the whole campus. I would be unaffected because I posses enough magic and talent that I would be protected. Only if your magic is stronger than someone else's magic, or if they lack the talent to harness their magic, would you be able to affect them with a spell."

Elphaba nodded quickly, her eyebrows bunching together in thought. "Yes, and what about someone that didn't have any magical ability that was unaffected?"

Madame Morrible put her finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Well, it could just be a coincidence. If the caster of the spell did not want that person or persons to be affected, and wanted it strong enough, then they would be unaffected. I suppose it could depend on a few other details, but I won't bore you with those." she smiled widely up at her. "In most cases if the caster did not choose to keep them unaffected, it would probably just be a mistake or a coincidence."

Elphaba sighed quietly in relief before smiling at her and saying, "Thank you Madame Morrible. I was just curious."

"Of course dear." The sorceress replied as Elphaba walked out of the room.

As soon as the door was closed, Elphaba slumped against it and held her head in her hands. Only one good thing did she learn from that. Fiyero being unaffected by her first spell was most likely a fluke as she had thought, which meant he probably HAD been affected by this latest spell.

But that meant that her suspicions had been correct. She had enchanted the entire school without her even realizing it.

She walked down the deserted halls with only one thought in her mind now.

_Oh dear._

_

* * *

_**So, I hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't too heach achingly confusing. As I said above, I'll answer any questions and stuff, just let me know.  
Please please please review! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! It means a lot to me that you guys like my story and keep reading it. :D**


	7. Author's Note

Okay guys. So I have two more chapters done, but I'm not posting them yet because I'm unsure of the response to them. So it's up to you. Do you want some Fiyerba action in the next ones, (And I mean like serious, love confessions and make outs.) or no Fiyerba action. It's up to you. And the sooner you respond to this, the sooner I get the next chapters up, so go clicky the little button down there! Away you go! 


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, I really cannot believe I wrote this, but you guys wanted it. I feel so cheesy and cliche....but, I think it's acceptable. (Please let me know.) I have chapter 8 written, but I want to get the feedback from this before I put it up. So the sooner you review, and the more reviews I get, the sooner chapter 8 goes up! (And that has so much more Fiyerba in it, it's not even funny.) So yeah. Let me know what you think of this, and happy reading everyone!**

**P.S. Elphaba and Fiyero may be a bit AU in this, but that's up to you guys how you interpret it.  
**

* * *

When Elphaba walked through the door to her dorm, she found Galinda sitting on her bed, painting her nails. Practically slamming the door, she threw her bag at the foot of her bed and then proceeded to fall with a 'thump' onto her covers.

"Bad day Elphie?" Galinda inquired while trying to perfect her already perfect nail.

"You could say that." Elphaba mumbled, her face still in the bed.

"Well, that makes two of us." Galinda huffed, holding her hands out and squinting at them. "No one talked to me all day! They all either ignored me or ran away. And when they weren't doing that, they were making awful jokes about me and calling me names. Right in front of me too! Can you believe the nerves of some people?"

She sounded close to tears through her rant, but Elphaba didn't have enough energy left to feel sorry.

"Actually Galinda, I can. That sort of thing happens to me every single day of my life. You learn to deal with it eventually."

Galinda was silent for awhile, and when she spoke, it was a quiet whisper.

"I'm sorry, Elphie."

Elphaba sighed and pushed herself into a sitting position, facing the blonde.

"No, I'm sorry Galinda. This is all my fault." She hesitated, biting her lip, unsure whether to tell her friend or not.

"You see, something happened the other day and I accidentally-"

She was cut off by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Galinda bounced up, but paused half way to the door.

"Unless you want to? It's probably not for me anyway." She said, looking dejected.

Elphaba motioned with her hand for her to continue, somewhat thankful for the interruption. She wasn't so thankful however when Galinda opened the door to reveal Fiyero.

"Fiyero!" Galinda squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. Fiyero responded awkwardly, patting her back and detaching himself from her.

"Hi Galinda. Hey Elphaba." He waved behind Galinda at her. Elphaba just shot him her most deadly glare, not wanting him to be here at this moment.

"What's up?" Galinda said, trying to drag him inside and failing. Fiyero looked extremely uncomfortable. He rubbed the back of his neck and ran his hand through his hair, motions Elphaba was starting to notice were characteristic when he was nervous.

"Galinda, I need to talk to you about something." he said, gently taking her hand.

Elphaba could've sworn she felt her heart stop. Even after she begged him not to, he was still going to crush Galinda?

She glared at him fiercely, trying to convey that if he continued, he would die.

He glanced quickly at Elphaba, flinching when he met her gaze.

"I was just thinking that maybe we should…" he trailed off, looking anywhere but either of the girl's faces.

"Yes? We should what?" Galinda asked, gazing up at him with innocent puppy dog eyes.

Elphaba practically hissed in anger. Was he really stupid enough to risk his life doing this? If Galinda didn't tear him to shreds, Elphaba would.

She started making stopping motions with her hands and mouthing 'no' at him, but he ignored her.

"We should see other…" he trailed off again, looking back at Elphaba. Her face now held a pleading, desperate look. Elphaba's brown eyes were huge and looked scared. She was mouthing, over and over, 'Please don't, please, please, please don't!'

Fiyero stood there staring at her and then sighed.

"See other…restaurants." He finished lamely, looking Galinda in the eye. Elphaba audibly sighed and flopped backward, not realizing she had been so tense just then. She sat back up and smiled at Fiyero.

"I was thinking we should see other restaurants. We always eat at the same old ones, so why not try something new? How about tonight at 7?"

Galinda squealed and threw her arms around him again, kissing him soundly on the mouth.

Elphaba looked away, feeling her heart break again. You would think she'd be used to the feeling by now, especially after the events of the past few days, knowing he did not love her and never would, but it still hurt worse every time.

_Don't wish. Don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart._ She thought, shaking her head.

She looked up again to see Fiyero looking back with a pained expression. As if the kiss had hurt him as much as it had her.

She turned away again, willing her eyes to not tear up.

"Thank you so much Fiyero! Oh, this will be so much fun! You know, everyone has been mean to me lately, except for Elphie and you." She sighed, burying her face into his neck.

Fiyero winced and didn't look over at Elphaba.

"Of course." He said soothingly. He detached himself again and said good-bye, glancing swiftly at Elphaba before closing the door. Once the door was closed, Galinda ran to her bed and bounced up and down, looking quite like a 5 year old.

"Oooh Elphie!" This day is looking up!" she squealed.

"So it seems." She muttered.

While Galinda was rushing around, starting to lay out clothes for tonight, Elphaba sat thinking. After about 10 minutes, she got up.

"I think I'll go for a walk." She said as she crossed the room.

Galinda was to busy to hear her, so Elphaba slipped out with that.

Elphaba walked around the campus, looking for someone. She finally saw him walking in the gardens and called out to him.

"Fiyero, wait!"

Fiyero turned at the call and his face split into a smile that soon faltered and disappeared.

"Hey. What do you want?" he asked, glumly shoving his hand in his pockets.

"I just wanted to say thank you. You made Galinda very happy."

"Yeah, at the cost of my own happiness."

"I thought you would be happy. You get to go to dinner with Galinda. Doesn't that make you happy?" Elphaba retorted, not liking where this was going.

"No, I would be happy if you had let me break it off with her. Then I might be eating dinner with someone I actually want to eat with." He looked steadily at her, making her stomach flip and blood rush to her cheeks.

She sighed. "Alright Fiyero, look. I need to tell you something. This has to stop. It's just putting us both through pain. You don't really like me. You're just under a spell and that's what's causing you to act this way. You think I'm Galinda, and that's why you're acting like this. There's no other reason." She added the last part in more for her benefit that for Fiyero.

While she was talking, Fiyero was staring at her like she was crazy.

"So suddenly you know if I really like you or not?" he asked, his temper rising.

Elphaba looked away, her ebony hair swinging in front of her face. "Yes, I think so." She whispered.

Fiyero shook his head. "Well, you don't. I do really like you, spell or no spell. And if I have fallen under a spell, how do you know I don't' fell as if I've fallen up, not under?" By this point, Fiyero felt as if he was spewing nonsense, but he didn't stop. He couldn't.

"And I know you're not Galinda. I don't think you're Galinda. I wouldn't want you if you were Galinda. But I do want you. I want Elphaba Thropp, the smart, pretty, passionate girl who has my heart. And there is another reason; I love you, Fae."

Elphaba stared at him for awhile, before slowly shaking her head.

"No. No, I don't….no." she started to turn away, but Fiyero grabbed her by the arms and spun her around to face him.

"Look at me." He said. She turned her face away.

"Look at me!" he repeated, shaking her a little. She turned her face to look at him, her brown eyes holding fear.

Fiyero leaned in closer and said, "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel the same."

"I-I-I….I have to go." Elphaba stumbled over her words and turned to flee, but Fiyero spun her around again and closed the space between them.

He gently touched his lips to hers, still holding her by her arms.

Elphaba froze in shock, the rational part of her brain screaming at her to run. But as Fiyero stepped closer and pressed his lips more to hers, the rational part of her brain was shut up and she let desire win.

He let go of her arms and raised his hand to let it rest against her neck, while the other settled on her waist.

Elphaba snaked her arms around his neck and ran a hand through his hair.

She sighed.

They stood there kissing for several minutes.

When Fiyero started to tease her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance, Elphaba snapped out of it.

Gasping, she wrenched away, holding her hand to her mouth. One word escaped.

"Galinda."

Fiyero looked pained again and he stepped towards her. "Fae, please don't."

"No, no, this isn't right! You're dating Galinda! You're going on a date with her tonight! You love her for Oz sakes!"

"No! I don't want to be with her! I do not love her! I want to be with you! I love-".

"No!" Elphaba shrieked, backing away from him. "Don't say it! Don't say that you love me Fiyero."

Fiyero was surprised to hear and see that she was close to tears.

"Why not?" he whispered.

"Because you don't! You can't! You can't love me Fiyero!" she cried, turning and racing back towards the dorms.

Elphaba kept running, not caring where she was going. She round herself running up the stairs that led to her roof. She burst through the door and threw herself onto the bench. She let the tears escape her eyes and run down her cheeks into her midnight colored hair.

"No." she choked. "No, no, no, no."

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember: The more reviews and the sooner I get them, the quicker I get the next chapter up!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I'm sorry about how long it took me to get this up, but I wanted to see how people responded to the previous chapter first. Apparently, people seemed to like the Fiyerba, so everyone should be thrilled with this chapter. (I just want to say, I can't believe I wrote this.) Elphaba may seem really OOC in this chapter, and I'm sorry about that, but this is just what my pen came up with. I had absolutly no control over it, really. Thank you to everyone who reveiwed and told me if they wanted more Fiyerba or not. You guys all get cookies! *Throws cookies* Again, not one of my better written chapters, but I hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked, I would be rich and famous. Neither of which I am. So there you go.  
**

* * *

When she was finally done crying, Elphaba picked herself up and brushed herself off. She walked slowly down the stairs to her dorm. She rounded the corner with her head down and looked up to see her door in sight. Sighing, she walked toward it but stopped when she saw Fiyero walking toward it as well dressed nicely for his date with Galinda.  
"Don't you look nice." she said, her words dripping with acid.

He smiled bitterly. "Why thank you."

Elphaba rummaged through her pockets until she found the dorm key. When she looked up again, Fiyero was standing much to close. Her breath caught as she stared at his face only inches away. The scene from this afternoon replayed in her mind and made it almost impossible to stop from throwing herself on him.

"Fiyero." she breathed, meaning it as a warning, but it coming out sounding much like pleading.

Fiyero's eyes smoldered as he backed Elphaba up against the wall. He placed both his arms on either side of her, so that Elphaba was trapped. She was already held captive by his gaze, but she doubted he knew that.

"Fiyero, if you don't get away from me right now, you will deeply regret it." she said, trying in vain to keep her voice from sounding breathless and shaky.

Fiyero leaned in closer. "No." he said, his cool breath ghosting over her face. Elphaba couldn't stop herself from shivering.

"Fiyero, listen." she said, trying to maintain some resolve.

"Hmm?" he murmured close to her ear.

"You have to go to dinner with Galinda tonight."

"I wasn't planning on not going." he replied, his lips hovering by her ear.

Elphaba shivered again as her breath quickened.

"Cold?" Fiyero asked, his arms sliding down the wall some.

Elphaba just shook her head.

"And you can't break up with her. Pretend this afternoon never happened."

"Hmm, no." he said, nipping at her ear.

Clenching her hands to keep from grabbing him, Elphaba said, "No to what?"

"No to the part about this afternoon. I will never forget that."

Elphaba shuddered and gulped. Amazing how the girl with the iron will could be turned to jelly so easily.

"Be that as it may, you still can't break up with her. Promise?"

"Mhmm." He smiled and kissed along her jaw.

"Thank you." She sighed, relaxing now that she knew she wouldn't be kept up all night by a crying blonde. Not that she was going to get much sleep anyway. Not with today's events.

"But," he said, stopping inches from her mouth.

She groaned internally. "But what?" she asked, suddenly wary.

"You have to promise me something as well." he pulled back to look at her.

She looked up into his green eyes and knew without a doubt that she would promise him anything.

She just nodded her head, as words seemed to fail her.

"Admit that you have feelings for me."

Elphaba almost laughed. Almost.

"That's all?" she chuckled, crossing her arms. "I was expecting something more difficult, but that's simple."

Fiyero leaned in close again, putting only centimeters away from their lips.

"Is it really?"

Elphaba gulped. "No."

He smirked. "I know. And I'm sorry I have to make you do this, but I need to hear it."

Elphaba struggled to think, trying to form words in her head.

Fiyero leaned back some and that helped her thought process a lot.

Finally she sighed. She looked up at him and forced the words from her mouth.

"I like you. A lot. I have since the Lion Cub. And I think…" she trailed off here, glancing quickly up to see his reaction. He looked back at her with expecting eyes.

"And you think what?" he urged.

"And I think…" she wasn't ready to tell him that she loved him yet. Definitely not ready for that. "And I think that you should be happy now that I've told you." she improvised, hoping he was still too brainless to catch it.

Fiyero didn't respond right away, just stared at her. Instinctually she cringed back, waiting for a rejection to her words or something else horrible to happen. Instead she felt lips against her cheek. They pulled back and she looked up to see Fiyero smiling warmly at her.

"I am happy. And that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"You didn't have to say it. It's harder than you think." she muttered.

"I love you." Fiyero said matter-of-factly.

Elphaba paused, staring at him before shaking herself and glaring at him. "Oh shut up." she said as she slipped out from under his arm.

She turned to face him. "I fulfilled my promise, so you have to fulfill yours."

Fiyero's face fell. "But-".

Elphaba's glare silenced him. "You promised." She growled.

Fiyero sighed. "Fine. But eventually, I will break up with her Elphaba."

Elphaba didn't say anything. She just strode past him and opened the door.

"Galinda, some idiodic, dancing prince is outside looking for you." Fiyero, who had come in behind Elphaba placed a hand over his heart and pretended hurt. "Ouch."

Elphaba flashed a grin over her shoulder at him.

Galinda bounced up and hopped over to the door, hugging Elphaba on her way.

"Have fun." Elphaba muttered as she swung the door shut on the couple.

"Bye Elphie!" Galinda called through the door.

Two hours later, Elphaba sat resting against her head board, with the old book lying next to her. She had been reading more about the spell and was happy while at the same time somewhat disappointed to learn that those under the enchantment would not remember anything that happened during it. That meant that Fiyero would remember nothing of today.

She had been thinking about that while she sat. She still figured Fiyero was under the spell, which was why he was acting this way. As for her actions, she had reasoned that she would be a fool to resist love when it was given to her. Take a little love where you can, as she had heard once.

And as for her confession to him, that's where she had mixed feelings about him not remembering anything once the spell wore off. As much as she liked him loving her, she knew it was better for everyone that they just stayed friends. Which is what would happen once the spell was over. She had also looked for how much longer the infernal spell would last. If she had done the math right, it was only going to last one more day.

Sighing happily, she got up and got ready for bed. Galinda would be back soon and Elphaba would rather not talk to her right now. Just because she wasn't going to stop Fiyero from loving her didn't mean she didn't feel guilty about it. And the guilt weighed in her stomach uncomfortably. She had also thought about telling her roommate about the spell but decided against it. Galinda's 'friends' would soon be back to their normal, shallow selves, and Elphaba didn't want to trouble the blonde with the complicated details of the spell.

The sound of heels in the hall signaled Galinda's return. Elphaba flipped off the lights and quickly slid under the covers, closing her eyes just as the door opened. She could hear Galinda talking to someone, no doubt Fiyero and then the door closed again. She heard Galinda attempt to tiptoe over to her bed and whisper "Night Elphie. Sweet dreams." before going into the bathroom.

Elphaba swallowed as the guilt in her stomach throbbed painfully. "Night Galinda." she whispered into the darkness.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please review again. The sooner you do, the sooner I get the next chapter written and up. The amount of reviews I get also decreases the amount of waiting time for said chapter. So all those who are reading, but not reviewing, do so, or I will get Elphaba on yall. And you do not want that.  
Oh, and you get extra cookies if you can find the sentence in the story that is actually a line from a song. And you get extra delicious cookies if you can tell me what the name of the song is, and what musical it's from. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, i'm really really sorry for not updating sooner. These last two chapters really just killed me to write. I had major writers block and just couldn't get them to work with me. So, they're going to be pretty bad. I'm really not happy with either, but they'll have to do. So i'm sorry it you don't like them, I know they're not as good as the rest of the story, but I did my best.  
So, these are the last two chapters of the story! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (Well, most of it...) I'm thinking of doing kind of like an epilogue, so if you want me too, let me know. And I want to thank everyone that has reviewed, but especially Star's Snowflake, who has reviewed every chapter I think. :)  
And could no one find the line of the song in the last chapter? :( Well, I'll give you until the next update, but after that if no one has figured it out, i'll tell you. But then that would ruin all the fun.  
Oh, and you may not care, but I FINALLY SAW WICKED!!!!!! It was SOOOOO GOOD!!!! Nicole Parker played Elphaba and Alli Mauzey was Glinda, and they were amazing!!  
Okay, i'm done with my excitement. I hope you enjoy the last two chapters, and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

* * *

The next day happened just as Elphaba had anticipated. Pfanee and Shenshen either completely ignored Galinda or mocked her, while never leaving Elphaba alone. She finally tuned them out completely, knowing that this would be the last time they ever acted this way.

She steered clear of Boq as well as she could. The pesky little fly was still trying to hold her hand or have some kind of contact with her.

She also avoided Fiyero. The guilt that had plagued her last night was too much to bear, even though she whole-heartedly did NOT want to avoid him.

There were no surprises now, and Elphaba was expecting everything that happened. Until lunch that is.

Rain clouds had been building up all day and Elphaba stared at them nervously. The last thing she wanted was to get rained on. Galinda would have a fit if she came back to the dorm dripping wet. So she finished eating as quickly as she could, and then slipped out of the cafeteria.

But the universe obviously still hated her, even though everyone at Shiz loved her now, because she was halfway across the courtyard when the sky let loose and rain poured down.

Cursing, she scurried under the nearest tree.  
"Great." she said, speaking out loud to herself. "Now I'll have to wait until it stops. Unless someone comes along and offers me an umbrella." she snorted. "Not likely."

Perhaps the universe didn't hate her after all, for at that exact moment, Madame Morrible came along, sheltered under a giant umbrella. She spotted Elphaba under the tree and hurried over.

"Madame Morrible, what are you doing out here in the rain?" Elphaba asked, taking better refuge under the headmistress' offered umbrella.

"Why, I was just looking for you deary! Do you not have an umbrella child?" Madame Morrible asked.

Elphaba shook her head. "I was just going to wait the storm out."

"Oh, that's not necessary dear. Here." she handed Elphaba her umbrella, then stepped out into the rain. She motioned with her hands and the rain suddenly stopped, watery sunlight filtering through the clouds.

Elphaba lowered the umbrella, amazed. "Wow."

Madame Morrible turned back to her. "Why, didn't I ever tell you? Weather is my specialty." she said with a flourish of her hands. "Oh, speaking of magic, I have good news deary!"

She extracted a green envelope from the folds of her robes and handed it to Elphaba.

"What's this?" Elphaba asked, turning it over. It had the Official Ozian seal on it.

"An invitation. From the Wizard of Oz himself. He wishes to meet you my dear, in person!"

Elphaba stood shocked for a moment before her face broke into a smile. "_The_ Wizard? He wants to meet me? In person?"

"Yes dear! It's all inside. The letter and two train tickets to the Emerald City. Oz speed my dear. I hope you'll make me proud." Madame Morrible smiled and placed a hand on Elphaba's shoulder.

Elphaba smiled back. "I will. I'll try."

Madame Morrible walked away then and once she was out of sight, Elphaba literally jumped for joy. The Wizard! She had to tell somebody. She glanced around and saw Fiyero walking around absentmindedly.

Even though she had kept away from him all day and told herself she would stay away, she couldn't help herself now.

"Fiyero!" she called, rushing toward him. Fiyero turned just in time to see a green flash that was Elphaba run at him, colliding with him and almost knocking him over.

"Whoa, Elphaba, what is it?"

She beamed up at him and held up the green envelope.

"What is that?" he asked.

"An invitation from the Wizard! He wants to meet me!" Elphaba practically screamed.

Fiyero's face was blank for a moment before it split into a dazzling smile.

"Elphaba, that's wonderful!" he cried, picking her up in a hug and spinning her around, causing her to giggle.

She gasped, covering her mouth.

"Did you just giggle?" Fiyero asked, raising an eyebrow.

Elphaba blushed and nodded.

Fiyero laughed and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Well, I like it. It's cute."

Elphaba's blushed darkened and she took a step back.

"Galinda's coming." she whispered, glancing over Fiyero's shoulder.

Fiyero turned and groaned.

Galinda, not having heard the groan, bounced up and hugged his arm. His look of annoyance did not go unobserved by Elphaba.

"Hey Elphie. Why the big smile?" Galinda asked, tilting her head to one side and raising her eyebrow in a very Elphaba-like manner.

Elphaba's grin widened and she held up the invitation.

"The Wizard." was all she said. Galinda stood there for a moment before shrieking and crushing Elphaba in a hug.

"Oh Elphie! I'm so happy for you! Congratulotions!" she squealed. "When do you leave?"

"I'm not sure. I just got it a few minutes ago."

Galinda squealed again and hopped around. "Oh Elphieeee!!!"

She stopped and gasped. "You have to come with us to Ozbucks! We can celebrate!" she motioned to Fiyero and herself and clapped her hands.

"Yes, please come with us." Fiyero added quickly.

"No, I should probably go prepare to leave. I know there are still things I need to learn before I meet the Wizard. You two go on ahead and enjoy yourselves." Elphaba replied, lowering her eyes.

Fiyero's face fell, but Galinda didn't seem to notice anything. "Well, if you're sure Elphie."

She grabbed Fiyero's hand and started walking away, waving behind her.

"Bye Elphaba." Fiyero muttered, before allowing himself to be dragged away.

Elphaba watched them go, fighting the pain.

_The spell with be over tomorrow and he'll be head over heels for Galinda again._ she told herself. _Get used to it Thropp._

Sighing, she turned toward her dorm. Even though loosing Fiyero hurt, it couldn't drown the happiness that surged within her. She was going to see the Wizard and finally be excepted. And tomorrow, the spell would be over and everything would be back to normal.


	11. Chapter 10

Elphaba walked back to her dorm after her days classes had ended with a huge grin on her face.

The day had been utterly _normal_.

All day people had stared at her and whispered. She had been called 'Asparagus.' and 'Cabbage.' and no one would approach her.

The only people who did were Shenshen and Pfanee, and that was only to insult her clothes and skin. For which, Elphaba could've kissed them.

She closed her door behind her and sighed happily.

It had never felt so good to be hated.

Dropping her stuff by her bed, Elphaba flopped back on her bed and grabbed her book.

"ELPHIE!"

Galinda ran into the room and hugged her tightly.

"I just had the bestest day of my life! Everyone was nice to me again! No one made fun of me or anything! And Shenshen and Pfanee want to go shopping tomorrow! Isn't that great?"

Elphaba, who had finally managed to extract herself from Galinda, smiled genuinely. "Yes, it is. I'm very happy for you."

Galinda smiled back. "Was your day good?"

Elphaba grinned.

"Yes. Everything was exactly as it should be. People mocked me and made fun of me."

Galinda frowned. "Oh, Elphie I'm so-".

Elphaba cut her off and smiled.

"But I wouldn't want it any other way."

Galinda just frowned and shrugged, getting up and going into the other room.

Elphaba sighed and opened her book. A small piece of paper fluttered out. She picked it up and read it.

_Congratulations Fae. _

_Love Fiyero._

Despite herself, Elphaba smiled. She placed the card under her pillow next to her mother's green bottle.

Maybe, just maybe, Fiyero didn't have her confused with someone else.

* * *

**I know it was a short chapter, but I didn't want to put it with Chapter 9, so I just decided it was going to be short. But I hoped you liked it nonetheless. Whether you did or didn't, leave me a review to let me know what you think. And if you have any questions, please ask me. I know I didn't make much sense during this, so I understand if you got confused and would be happy to answer questions.  
Also, as I said in the Author's note on Chapter 9, I may do an epilogue if you guys want me to. Just let me know. ;)**


End file.
